


Whale Song

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Peter hears a killer whale praying to the Lonely.





	Whale Song

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written at FFA.

At first glance, Nastya is still a magnificent beast. But it doesn't take much observation to see that she is no longer so magnificent: her teeth are worn down, she is covered in scars, her fin is deflated. Her size still inspires awe as she slides past the observation windows in the pool, but there is no predatory smoothness to her movements anymore; just exhaustion of an old circus animal.  
  
It's in her mind where she is still active, still full of vigor. There, she prays to the Lonely.  
  
Of course, being an animal, Nastya can't serve the Lonely the way humans can. But when Peter is in the dimension of the Lonely, he can hear her song from the distance, calling out for her pod mates long gone. Peter isn't sentimental when it comes to animals, but he appreciates any and all creatures who serve his God; he had to come see her, once he realized what and who she was. It hadn't been easy to find her, but he is there now, sitting in the audience as the whales perform to the screams and bright lights.  
  
He watches Nastya as she lifts her heavy head out of the water. He watches her face her trainer before she turns around, to Peter's direction.

Peter can't bring Nastya's pod mates back to life, can't give Nastya her freedom. What he can do is help her perform the greatest trick of her career: make her disappear.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whale Song [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974301) by [PresAudiobooks (PresAlex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAudiobooks)




End file.
